Luciérnagas
by 1650807junrdbz
Summary: U.A. Se dice que las luciérnagas traen buena suerte en el amor pero nadie jamás ha visto una y poder hacerlo es algo inusual. ¿Qué sucederá cuando Chichi las vea? ¿Y qué ocurrirá cuando cierta persona la sigue junto a ese montón de insectos? Tal vez las luciérnagas son más inteligentes de lo que parecen.


**MARCO LEGAL**

Quisiera aclarar que los personajes que aparecerán en el transcurso de la narración pertenecen 100% a Akira Toriyama, al igual que su magnífica obra, DB, DBZ.

 **LUCIÉRNAGAS**

 _Amor… Amor… Amor…_

Esa corta palabra de cuatro letras resonaba con persistencia en la cabeza de Chichi. No estaba totalmente segura de avanzar con los preparativos de la boda. Conocía su amor por Goku, pero… ¿Podría él corresponderle? Quizá el sentía por ella el mismo cariño que le ofrecía sin excepción a aquellos que conocía. Tal vez decidió casarse solo por la promesa que hicieron de niños. Suspiro. Su mente estaba hecha un mar de dudas. Necesitaba urgentemente un método para eliminar su inseguridad y poder actuar de manera sabia. De repente, su memoria le recordó la historia en un libro que leyó en su infancia.

Se dice que las luciérnagas son seres mágicos que han habitado este mundo desde hace siglos. Durante el paso del tiempo, las personas dejaron de verlos como seres de luz y comenzaron a alejarlos como si fueran una plaga. Su comportamiento podría ser justificado por el miedo o simplemente desagrado, debemos admitir que la apariencia de las luciérnagas no es la más agradable, lo que realmente resalta en ellas es la luz al final de su pequeño cuerpo.

 _El mundo las aleja sin saber la historia que las rodea._

Se cuenta que las luciérnagas son el alma de los difuntos que salen durante la noche a cuidar a sus seres queridos, podría ser el mal augurio otra de las razones por las cual las alejan, pero ese mito va mas allá de eso. Estos insectos son como se ven, seres de luz que resplandecen en la oscuridad. En sí, son las almas de los amantes que jamás tuvieron un final feliz y vagan por la noche buscando algo de amor que jamás se les fue permitido.

Las luciérnagas tienen una luz que te atrae completamente, es su maldición. Solo obtener atracción sin nada de sentimientos. Se dice que al ver una te trae buena suerte en el amor pero hay otra leyenda con respecto a ellas. Solo salen durante la noche buscando algo de amor es por eso que son atraídas por los sentimientos de las personas. Siempre están buscando un ápice de cariño aunque no sea para beneficio propio. Si alguna vez llegas a ver una, considérate afortunado. Tus sentimientos son los suficientemente fuertes como para atraerlas, en pocas palabras, lo que realmente sientes por esa persona es… _Amor…_

-Chichi…-

Las luciérnagas eran una especie bastante extrañas de ver. Nunca había visto una.

-Chichi…-

Pero todo debía de ser un mito, jamás podría ser real. Eran simples insectos y ni siquiera sabía porque estaba recordando algo como eso. Lo había leído en un libro después de todo, pero nunca creyó en ello. ¿Por qué hacerlo ahora?

-¡CHICHI!-se exalto al escuchar su nombre sin moverse de su posición. Tenía los codos sobre la mesa y apoyaba su barbilla en las manos con la mirada perdida. Cuando volvió a la realidad lo primero que vio fueron un par de ojos azabaches observándola de cerca curiosamente, demasiado cerca…

-¡Goku, No me asustes así!-manifestó alejando un poco su cuerpo sin ponerse en pie.

-Lo siento, lo siento…-dijo divertido con una mano detrás de la cabeza.- Estabas distraída…-

Ella dejo escapar un suave suspiro.-Bien, ¿Qué sucede?-

-El festival ya va a comenzar…-hablo con una sonrisa que genero un leve sonrojo en ella. Se veía increíblemente atractivo. Vestía un yukata azul y sandalias de madera, jamás creyó que él aceptaría ponerse el traje. Después de todo, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que le desagradaba usar ropa incomoda.

Un poco avergonzada observo a su alrededor. Todo el pueblo de la Montaña Fry-Pan estaba celebrando con gran felicidad el hecho de que fueron liberados de forma permanente de las llamas de fuego. También estaban presentes los amigos del hombre de cabellera alborotada, la pelinegra los invito. Ella quería conocer más de su futuro esposo, así que aprovecho la oportunidad de acercarse a ellos a pesar de lo animados y destructivos que podrían llegar a ser. Todos se veían entusiasmados, incluso el Maestro Roshi se estaba divirtiendo con su buen amigo: " _El alcohol_ "

-No comprendo, ¿Cómo es posible que ese viejo pervertido tenga tantas energías?-observo viendo al anciano tratando de aprovecharse de algunas jóvenes de la aldea.

-No tengo idea.-respondió arrastrándola con él, sin saberlo.-Tal vez es por esa bebida extraña…-sonrió de la única forma en la que Goku podría hacerlo. Despreocupada y adorable. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Ox Satán llamo la atención de todos y levanto la copa que sostenía en su mano.- ¡Que comience la fiesta!-exclamo con euforia.

Todos los ciudadanos del pueblo y sus invitados, gritaron en aprobación. Goku corrió directo a la comida, al igual que Oolong. Launch había estornudado y después de dar algunos disparos al aire, tomo un barril lleno de sake bebiéndolo de un sorbo. Tenshinhan jugaba alegremente con el pequeño Chaoz. Bulma solo se quedo sentada mientras comía una rebana de pastel y de vez en cuando golpeaba al Maestro Roshi cuando intentaba invadir su espacio personal. Yamcha y Krillin hablaban entretenidamente mientras comían con Goku, pero de manera moderada.

Todos reían y celebraban, Chichi sonrió al verlos. Así era Goku y sus amigos. Se puso de pie y arreglo un poco su kimono negro con diseño floral. Dio un tranquilo suspiro antes de unirse a la fiesta.

Pasaron horas y horas hasta que por fin la pelinegra despertó sin abrir los ojos. Se sentía demasiado incomoda, estaba segura que descansaba en el suelo, sin embargo, no le importo. Trato de seguir durmiendo cuando una luz paso por sus ojos obligándola a apretarlos en respuesta. Lo ignoro cuando de nuevo ese pequeño destello de luz volvió a molestar en sus parpados cerrados. Los abrió y observo a su alrededor. No había absolutamente nada. Se toco la cabeza, jamás aceptaría una bebida de Launch nunca más. Al ponerse en pie se dio cuenta de que no era la única durmiendo en el suelo. Goku dormía a poca distancia de ella, algunos dormían sobre las mesas y otros colgaban del techo. Eso definitivamente no quería recordarlo. Al parecer todos perdieron la cordura, abusando del alcohol.

Era muy tarde para volver al castillo, así que solo le quedaba seguir durmiendo en el suelo. Froto sus ojos cuando esa diminuta luz pasó por su lado. Giro la cabeza rápidamente observando cómo se dirigía hacia el bosque, llamándola, incitándola a seguirla. Tal vez seguía soñando aun, pero su cuerpo se movió solo. Camino velozmente pasando por encima de Goku aplanándolo pero eso carecía de importancia, su visión seguía enfocada en esa luciérnaga. Pero a medida que avanzaba pudo divisar más de ellas.

-Chi?...-emitió el sayajin quien solo abrió un ojo y contemplo a la hermosa chica alejándose.

-¡Goku despierta, Chichi se fue!-expreso Bulma aun medio dormida sacudiendo bruscamente a su compañero.

Él abrió los ojos de golpe y se puso de pie con dificultad. Sabía que aquella ropa limitaba sus movimientos, pero al enterarse que había sido su prometida quien la confecciono para él, decidió usarla. No solo por el esfuerzo que ella ejerció para fabricar el traje o las pequeñas heridas que vio en sus manos, seguramente causadas por la agujas, sino porque ese era el primer obsequio que recibía de ella. Estaba feliz por ello. Aun no conseguía comprender las sensaciones que ella causaba en él cuando estaba cerca.

-¡Voy a buscarla!-aseguro con seriedad.

Tenshinhan había escuchado la conversación y trato de zafarse de la rubia que lo abrazaba posesivamente. Krillin también despertó y en compañía de Bulma y Yamcha lo siguieron.

Toda la ciudad estaba dormida. La noche jamás se vio tan hermosa y esos pequeños seres de luz guiándola, la hacían sentir tranquila. La rodearon pasándose por su cabello recogido. Sonreía atontadamente ante la idea de que la estaba conociendo. Sintió como empezaron a empujarla con suavidad indicándole que caminara y las siguiera. No dudo ni un instante. Querían mostrarle algo y ella realmente quería verlo. ¡Estaba con luciérnagas! Se suponía que eran un mito, jamás en su vida las había visto y no iba a desperdiciar ese momento, podía serle útil en su pequeño pero significativo dilema.

-¿Por qué esta sonriendo tanto?-se pregunto el joven.

-Te casaras con alguien muy rara, Goku…-contesto el hombre de estatura baja, pero luego gimió dolorosamente al recibir un golpe en la cabeza por parte de la peliazul.- Oye, ¿Por qué…?-pero la chica puso su dedo índice sobre el labio para que hiciera silencio, seguidamente señalo al discípulo estrella del maestro Roshi. La boca de Krillin se abrió en sorpresa, nunca espero ver a su colega de esa forma. El hombre más fuerte del mundo se veía totalmente vulnerable, miraba con dulzura a la pelinegra rodeada de diminutos destellos que resaltaban su belleza.- _Incuso, esta… ¡¿SONROJADO?!-_ pensó con estupefacción.

-Jamás había visto esos insectos…-revelo el sujeto de tres ojos.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunta Goku con recelo. No sabía el por qué pero su pecho se comprimió en disgusto al tener que compartir esa maravillosa escena con ellos.

-Estábamos preocupados por Chichi-respondió la mujer.

Volvió su mirada en la que iba a ser próximamente su esposa y la vio apresurando el paso para seguir a esas cosas, según él. Era peligroso salir de noche y más pasear en medio de un bosque. No podía dejarla sola, podría sucederle algo y eso era lo que su corazón mas temía. Chichi comenzó a caminar más rápido y no vio la roca en el suelo haciéndola tropezar. Goku iba a acercarse a ella pero Tenshinhan lo detuvo.

-Espera…-le dijo.-Parece como si quisieran mostrarle algo…-descubrió mientras la pelinegra acaricio su rodilla y se ponía en pie para continuar con la persecución.

-¿La seguimos?-curioseo Yamcha.

-¡No dejare a Chi sola con esas cosas! –Anuncio decidido algo que conmovió a sus amigos.- ¿Qué tal si se la comen?-agrego con preocupación. Ese último comentario hizo que cayeran al estilo anime. No sabían por qué se sorprendieron, Goku siempre ha arruinado los momentos con su ingenuidad.

Las luciérnagas aumentaron su velocidad haciendo correr a la chica, llegaron a un rio y ella lo reconoció de inmediato. Era en donde siempre iba recoger flores para su boda desde que Goku se marcho cuando era una preadolescente. Bajo la mirada con tristeza al recordarlo. _Goku…_ Nuevamente sus dudas se presentaron. Ella siempre lo había esperado, lo podía distinguir entre la multitud, incluso fue ella quien lo busco. ¿Podría él hacer lo mismo? _Seguramente no_. Fue en ese instante en el que se lamento de ir por él en el Torneo de Artes Marciales, hubiera evitado un momento vergonzoso, pues no era bien visto que sea la mujer quien busque al hombre. Hubiera evitado los momentos divertidos y felices que habían vivido recientemente, pero que también le resultaron dolorosos; Hubiera evitado enamorarse aun más de él, Hubiera evitado sentir tanta tristeza en su corazón al considerarse no correspondida… _Hubiera… Hubiera_ …

Una cálida lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla izquierda y cayó sobre el lago, produciendo un ligero ruido que la saco de sus pensamientos. Negó con la cabeza. _–Hoy definitivamente saldré de dudas…-_ pensó decidida a comprobar el mito. Salto hacia la roca más cercana que sobresalía del arroyo y comenzó a trasladarse a la otra orilla con cuidado de no caerse al agua. Estaba demasiado emocionada que no noto la ráfaga de aire que se acercaba. La golpeo suavemente sobre su cuerpo, aunque ella mantuvo el equilibrio, la cinta con la que ato su cabello no obtuvo el mismo resultado. Se soltó de su sedoso y lacio cabello dejándolo libre y salió volando. Trato de estirarse para alcanzarla pero las luciérnagas la empujaron indicándole que continuara. Ella no sabía que los demás la seguían.

Goku se detuvo junto con los demás para inspeccionar la cinta enredada entre unas ramas.- ¡Es de Chichi!-grito angustiado tratando de buscarla con la mirada.

-Tranquilízate, Goku… Es posible que sea de alguien más, en la fiesta varias aldeanas me dijeron que recorrían el bosque con regularidad para buscar moras silvestres…-

-¡Un momento! ¿Cuáles aldeanas?-

-Vamos, Bulma, cariño…-intento contenerla, pero como de costumbre iniciaron una de sus tediosas, largas y peligrosas peleas cotidianas. Ambos calvos miraron a Goku, quien amarro el objeto en su mano y continúo corriendo. Voltearon para ver a Bulma y Yamcha discutir. Suspiraron. Era más sencillo seguir a su joven amigo que escuchar los ajenos problemas de pareja.- ¡No, no, no! ¡Espera, cariño! ¡Baja esa roca!-pidió al ver a su novia victima de la furia amenazándolo.

Krillin sintió un golpe en la cabeza, una roca lo había golpeado dejándolo inconsciente. Al parecer, la heredera de corporación capsula tenía mala puntería. Ninguno de los dos se dieron cuenta, estaban adelante y demasiado ocupados prestando atención a lo que le ocurría a Chichi.

Solo quedaba una persona, la más difícil de engañar.

Un increíble número de luciérnagas giraron alrededor de Tenshinhan y Goku. El sayajin era más rápido y se adelanto dejando a su acompañante atrás pero no contaba con ciertos insectos inteligentes. Varias luciérnagas rodearon al calvo de tres ojos, confundiéndolo y haciéndolo caer al rio, llevándoselo lejos. Goku no escucho absolutamente nada, su atención estaba en Chichi.

La pelinegra sabía que estaba en lo profundo del bosque pero las criaturas de luz no la dejarían ir. Subió una pequeña colina golpeando su cuerpo con ramas y arbustos. Entre varios de ellos había un estrecho agujero, como un pasadizo que te enviara a un lugar increíble. Se puso de rodillas y camino a gatas pasando por el lugar. Ni siquiera lo había visto cuando sintió que su corazón explotaría. Levanto la mirada y ahí estaba. El pueblo de la Montaña Fry-Pan frente a sus ojos mientras era iluminado por miles de luciérnagas bailando en el cielo. Era absolutamente hermoso, como si las estrellas hubieran bajado justamente en donde ella estaba.

Una ráfaga de viento golpeo su cuerpo haciéndola sentir frio, se abrazo a si misma tratando de cubrirse cuando sintió un calor envolviéndola. Goku la había rodeado con sus musculosos brazos y también elevo un poco su ki para trasmitirle calidez y protección del gélido clima. _-¡¿Estuvo siguiéndome todo el tiempo?!_ \- se pregunto mentalmente y sonrió.- _Definitivamente es muy amable...-_ miro a los insectos luminosos y pudo notar diversión en su danza.

-Pensé que querían comerte, pero esto es mucho mejor…-parloteo bastante asombrado por el paisaje, sin alejarse de ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Estaba preocupado…-al decir esto, las luciérnagas volaron haciendo figuras en el aire mostrando emoción.

Se suponía que era solo un mito, entonces ella recordó: _Si alguna vez llegas a ver una, considérate afortunado. Tus sentimientos son los suficientemente fuertes como para atraerlas, en pocas palabras, lo que realmente sientes por esa persona es… Amor…_ Sus sentimientos no podían atraer tantas luciérnagas, era imposible. Entonces lo supo. No solo eran los suyos. Apretó los labios y pequeñas lágrimas se juntaron en sus ojos. Goku miraba sonriente a aquellas criaturas, pero cuando sintió caer sobre su brazo varias gotas de agua, su sonrisa se borro.

-Chi, ¿Sucede algo?-cuestiono separándose de ella para mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

Ella negó con su cabeza limpiando el rastro de las lagrimas.- Nada, yo solo… Estoy feliz-le sonrió y miro a Goku con toda la dulzura posible sacándole un leve sonrojo.

-¿P-Por qué no nos sentamos?-sugirió nervioso.

Ella asintió. El joven se dejo caer sobre el prado y Chichi lo siguió acercándose más a él. Las luciérnagas bailaban solo para ellos y mostraban su hermosa luz en perfecta sincronía con sus movimientos. Era lo más maravilloso que ninguno había visto. La mujer apoyo su cabeza sobre el hombro del chico acurrucándose contra él buscando protección. Él paso el brazo sobre sus hombros y la acerco más a su cuerpo apoyando su cabeza con la de ella.

 _-No sé por qué, pero quiero que este momento dure para siempre…-_ pensó el hombre de cabellera alborotada mientras se embriagaba con el maravilloso aroma que emanaba su futura esposa. Fue entonces cuando él lo recordó.- Oye, Chi… Mira se te cayó cuando te dirigías para acá.-expreso mostrándole la cinta.

-Oh, gracias Goku…-le sonrió tomando en sus manos el elemento para después atar su cabello nuevamente.- Es mejor que regresemos, pronto amanecerá…-observo mirando el cielo.

-Está bien…-respondió levantándose al igual que ella. La miro por unos segundos sonrojado, si que se veía hermosa, pero a pesar de su increíble coraje para enfrentar oponentes poderosos y arriesgar su vida, no tenía el valor de decírselo. Suspiro. Era el momento propicio para hacerlo. –Chichi, tu… tu…-balbuceo con nerviosismo.

-¿Si?-

-Tu…tu…-trago saliva sonoramente.-Tu sandalia no está…-declaro rápidamente aunque se reprendió mentalmente por no lograr lo que se había propuesto.

Ella lentamente fija su mirada en sus pies, para descubrir que efectivamente solo tenía un zapato.- Oh, es verdad… No lo había notado-hizo una corta pausa.-Bueno, vamos. Mi padre debe de estar preocupado, no hemos dormido lo suficiente y estoy segura de que tienes hambre, ¿verdad?-él negó con la cabeza, pero su estomago lo contradijo sonoramente. Ella se rio divertida.- No me sorprende, vámonos pronto…-hablo dando algunos pasos.

-Espera. No puedes caminar así.-

-¿Q-Qué haces?-pregunto confundida.

-Súbete a mi espalda.-

-No, Goku. En verdad no es necesario, yo puedo caminar así…-

Pero él nuevamente insistió y ella ante su tierna suplica cedió. Después de unos minutos, él se volteo a verla con una sonrisa. -¿Tiene frio?-

Ella sonrió ante su amabilidad.- No, porque tu espalda es muy acogedora.-aseguro aferrándose un poco más a él.

-Me alegra escuchar eso…-susurro creyendo que ella no lo escucharía. Cuando estuvieron cerca del rio, él giro ligeramente su cabeza y sonrió al verla dormida. Se veía tan tranquila y frágil que quiso protegerla de cualquier mal.- Hoy te veías increíblemente hermosa…-confesó con honestidad.

Ella sonrió, solo estaba descansando con los ojos cerrados y lo que acabo de escuchar le pareció más un suspiro que él dejo escapar que cualquier otra cosa. Ambos estaban seguros que atesorarían ese momento en lo más profundo de sus corazones. Realmente estaban felices y las dudas que inundaban a la pelinegra se disiparon junto con la noche.

El mito era real, pero solo Chichi lo sabría y jamás se lo contaría a nadie. Sería su pequeño y feliz secreto. Al menos ya sabía que sus sentimientos si eran correspondidos gracias a las luciérnagas y eso… _Es lo único que importa._


End file.
